My Raunchy Dark Angel  FMOA
by Midnight In Charming
Summary: Bella show's Edward she isnt just his sweet little girlfriend in this lemony one shot Rated m for sex scene and potty mouth ! R and R Much Love


Disclaimer : I don't own twilight.

Ok so here Is another lemony one shot. yes this one was included in the drunk night aswell

Thanks to my beta Maria this next one is for you =]

also you own the picture for this one ;)

My Raunchy Dark Angel

"Fuck Bella" I groaned as she thrust down on me hard.

She was grinding into me hard and fuck me I was enjoying this shit so much more than I should have been.

"I'm gonna make you come so hard baby" she whispered In my ear as her face came closer before she sucked my bottom lip into her mouth , fuck I bet It was thinner when she finished with It.

I was finally no longer a virgin.I lost It two weeks ago to my girlfriend now my wife.

Yes Bella Marie Swan became Bella Marie Cullen my fucking wife who was riding me hard I might add.

And fuck me If I wasn't grinning like a Chester cat right now.

She suddenly sat up and I whimpered at the loss of feeling her walls around me .

She grinned as she spun around and sat back on me causing me to groan out loud fuck me she was so demanding tonight we had never done it rough and I was loving It.

She was bouncing on me as If I was a bouncy castle and I was fucking loving It more than I loved It when she let me be on top.

I went down on her and she went fucking wild,I enjoyed going down on her I think I loved It more than her.

Her cum was the best thing I have ever tasted It , It was so fucking sweet I loved drinking all off her up.

Suddenly she lent back onto my check still moving her hips and turned her head to me and bit my ear lope before she licked around It.

"I want you to come baby" she whispered In my ear as I felt her pussy lips tighten around my hard cock.

Suddenly I woke gasping for air and was insulted with the smell of strawberries.

I turned my head and was met with the brownest of eyes.

Isabella

She was here laying next to me ,

my wife

I grinned at her as her face came closer to mine she twisted her head just as I was about to approach her lips.I growled at her playfully and she before I knew what was happening she was straddling my lap.

Fuck I think I was having deja vu.

"You had a naughty dream didn't you Eddie" she said causing me to growl she knew I hated that nickname.

Just as I opened my mouth to let her know she pushed her lips to mine.

Her tongue flicked out and licked my lips allowed her entrance.

She moved herself so she was next to my member we were naked as we had had slow love making before falling asleep.

I took a look at the clock next to me It was flashing four thirty am too early to be up yet but the smile on her lips as she pulled away told me she had other things on her mind.

I smiled at her as she moved her wet center to my cock.

She lifted herself and before she let me move I was Inside her,she whimpered out as I groaned.I reached out and grabbed her breast In my hand she moaned my name.

I lifted my hips allowing her to ride me harder

"Fuck baby " I groaned as her lips clamped on me .

Shit I loved her like this on top of me.I loved watching her ride me , the look on her face as she let us become one was enough to make me cum .

But seeing her grinding on me fuck It was like I was seeing a shooting star every fucking time she did It.

I used to pray to find someone like her In my life and I felt like the luckiest son of a bitch knowing she was now mine to keep.

I caught sight of the wedding ring I had put on her finger It reflected off the light causing me to smile.

She was close I noticed as her hands flew to my chest,

her nails digging In me,

her head came forward and I licked my lips as she placed tiny kisses on my jaw.

I moved her so my mouth was at her ear I groaned her name out.

She whispered lowly so low I wasn't sure I even heard

the word that made me cum

"Cum for me baby , show me that I fuck you good"

Fuck me,my girl had a dirty fucking mouth.

My climax hit me and I looked at her just In time to see her hand rub down her body and touch her clit fuck she was touching herself.I fucking shot another load of cum Into her as I felt her milk my cock.

I pulled out of her and felt her sigh as she rolled next to me , her hair stick and sweat on her body , I smiled knowing I was the result of her new may look like a mess to other but at this moment In time to me she was the most beautiful fucking angel I ever saw

and she was mine.

yes my angel.

Mine , my dark angel , she was my one and only and I was never letting her go.

"I love you" she whispered as she sung down on to me wrapping her arms tightly around my waist.

I grinned as I wrapped my around her "I love you too my dark angel" I said as I felt her breathing even out she was asleep.I soon followed dreaming of her and me and wondering If when I woke she let me show her how dark Edward rode out his sexual feelings.

Please Review


End file.
